


your last name

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanBaek - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun asks chanyeol what he would change.





	your last name

baekhyun's not a stranger to insecurities, and he'd _like_ to say that he can deal with that kind of stuff on his own, without help. in fact, he prides himself in his ability to love himself as he is. but sometimes, even baekhyun gets insecure. he can't put his finger on what he dislikes about himself, maybe because he knows that there is definitely more than one thing he might absolutely hate about himself. he decides that the only person he can ask is chanyeol, chanyeol will understand. 

"yeol," he mutters, flopping down on the couch beside chanyeol and smushing his cheek up against his boyfriend's arm. "what is one thing you would change about me?" he knows they'll have a whole discussion about it, but he's beyond caring. he wants to find out if there's something about him that chanyeol might not like so much.

"where did that come from?" chanyeol asks in response, glancing over at baekhyun. "i like all of you, baek. i don't think i'd change anything." baekhyun sighs, letting himself relax against chanyeol.

"i dunno," he shrugs, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had come to rest between them. "i just . . . feel weird about myself today, i guess."

"well . . ." chanyeol says slowly, sitting up. "there is one thing i _might_ change about you, but it's not a really big thing."

"what is it, yeol?"

"your last name."

baekhyun blinks, confused. what the hell does chanyeol mean by that? chanyeol must see that confusion, because he starts speaking again, to clarify his meaning.

"and by that i mean . . . we could change your last name to mine." he says. "so basically, marry me, baekhyun . . ."

"oh, chanyeol," baekhyun smiles, "of course i will."

**Author's Note:**

> another short thing because im currently writing a chapter and a new fic but i havent posted anything in 12 days so hopefully yall enjoyed that


End file.
